


Unhallowed Ground

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Madness, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Parallels, Post-Fate/Zero, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Perhaps they really were two sides of the same coin.





	Unhallowed Ground

The day Shirou's life ended.

The day Kotomine's life began.

Shirou dreamt of his mother and father. All of the dark, noxious smoke filling them up, the flames swallowing them whole. He fell upon the ground, silently waiting for death to claim him. But it never came. Sakura would wake him gently, murmurous and consoling, kissing Shirou awake.

Kotomine never felt such rapture, from all the destruction, erupting from the Holy Grail's destruction. He said nothing, did nothing, but_ laugh. _After all of this searching, he found his purpose; to destroy. Gilgamesh would only look onward, regarding the carnage.

Shirou found his purpose after salvation.

Kotomine grasped what he knew was his.

They stood in unhallowed ground, a fight to the death; perhaps they really were two sides of the same coin.


End file.
